When I take Ambien and then Write fanfiction
by Skukly Scoot
Summary: Hey kids, you like Twilight Sparkle? Would you like her even better if she was chubby and had a penis? No? Oh... well then don't read this because that's exactly what it is. An insultingly standard 2nd person, one shot, HiE fic staring you and purple smart. Except with a futa twist! And a chubby twist! What's there not to love? A lot of it.


Ambien + Brony + Long Weekend = This. 

_(A fair warning, which means it's your own damn fault if you read this and you're grossed out. This story is abso-fuckin-lutely mindless. Honestly I just wanted to do something with futa horse monsters because I'm really sick like that. So if you don't like the idea of an anthro futa pone having sex with your face and butt with her magic and fun bits, go away now. If that tickles your fancy then by all means try your best to read it. Or if you're one of those people looking for a laugh, this shit's great. Remember, I warned you.)_

You sat in Twilight's bed in the meager light of her single lamp while she showered. The only thing you had on you being a pair of briefs and a book that was failing to really grab your interest. That didn't really matter too much however. The book was definitely not your concern. What WAS your main concern right now was the horse in the shower.

You hadn't been in Equestria long, which maybe wasn't such a bad thing. While the place was beautiful, filled with a furry's ultimate fantasy and probably the only place you could ever imagine meeting a girl with a real dick, it was hard living there. Between the dragons, magic and girls with dicks that had a thing for wanting to rape humans (you in particular) it was hard to adjust. Twilight had made that so much easier though. You often came to visit with her on nights like this. Not just because she had a stupid amount of books for you to read, but she also happened to be adorable, sweet and rather attracted to you. Thus you would come over for dinner quite often and quip about the weather and the ponies you met that day. Who tried to get you in bed or whatever that scary thing in your basement was. Conversations with Twilight were never boring. If you didn't have something to say, she sure did. And you loved to listen to her talk. She was so articulate and quick with her speech, her little snoot spouting endless streams of reliable facts on anything you thought you'd ever want to know. She even explained why some mares had male genitals in Equestria.

If there was one thing that discussion taught you, is that don't mess with magic kids. It gives women dicks and controls the stars.

None the less, eventually you two got rather close. You loved the way she looked with her trimmed mane, her lavender pink fur and of course her boobs were definitely a plus. That way everything on her bounced when she giggling. She was indeed a bit chubby, but in a more BBW way than a "what happened in your life that led you to that train wreck?!" way. You liked her belly, it looked rather soft… and super cuddly. Not to mention her absolutely irresistible method of being cute. Somehow, just by doing anything she melted your heart. When you told her of your preference for mares, not to mention mares with "extra" you swore she had a brain aneurism or something. Ears perked, wings erect, face disbelieving. You nearly died laughing.

So now here you were. A month later and preparing for your first time sharing a bed. AND your first time with a mare. Not the first you had ever received, but you were banking on the fact that ponies are probably better hung than most humans. This was a rather interesting moment in your life you had to admit. You both agreed that Twi would be on top, from all the fantasies she discussed with you that was the best possible solution. You both had gone through the routine one starry night after a picnic. You both lay there, already knowing about your weird fetish thing and her goodies. She laid rather close to you with a crazy blush on her face.

You had to admit, she had some hot ideas about what she wanted to do to you.

First thing she said in particular,

"I've always wanted to… just bend a cute guy over and play with his butt. Get some toys and magic him up. That doesn't sound weird does it?" You always shook you head "no" when she asked that. It may have sounded weird anywhere else, but at that time you were pretty buzzed from apple cider and horny from listening to her discuss this.

"Then, when I get him all stretched out and hard, THEN go in for it. Still holding him down with magic of course." How this conversation even started you couldn't remember, but you urged her on. Talking about sexual things like this was becoming more and more common between you two. You were already in a relationship by Twilight's standards why burst her bubble? If she wanted to talk about having sex with you it didn't do any harm. She wasn't that scary greenish mare from down the streets. The one that ALWAYS tried to rape you.

"You know how I'd do you Anon?" She asked while she leaned in closer, still smiling with her adorable tiny snoot. You call it a "snoot" not a "snout" now. Don't like it? Find me. I dare ya.

"I'd do you really gently. I read somewhere that stallions adjust better if you go slower first." You stated you weren't a stallion to her, being rewarded with another adorable giggled from her.

"That's why I love you though! Most stallions go one way or the other. It's either… special mares or… mares like me." She mumbled the last part, drawing great concern from you. You asked her what she meant by that last part, getting a reluctant look from her.

"I'm fat." Was all she said, those two words driving you mad. You did your best to reassure her that she was indeed NOT fat. She was "perfectly rounded" and beautiful the way she was. Of course did her best to totally disregard that. You weren't really sure what to do next. Most of the time in the shitty romance movies and fan fics the girl fell for the guy when he comforted her like that. But sometimes Twi was a little thicker than that. You had to think of something to get her back into good spirits then and there.

One blow job later and she didn't stop smiling for the rest of the night. Damn you were good.

A week after that display of oral agility, you were invited to do it again at her place. Except this time you made sure to promise "more". Which if you knew yourself, basically meant "everything". You didn't get to hear many of her fantasies after the sucking, but judging strictly from the amount of magic she was using to push up and down… it might be rougher than you expected.

You were prepared though, you had never backed down from a good challenge before. You had your safety word (ouch), your tight undies and libido only possible with loads of possibly illegal drugs from that shady Zebra. Most of all you had Twilight. She was one of the best friends you had ever had and now you were going to seal the deal and take her to bed. You would imagine she'd be a little inexperienced but at worst you expected minimal bruising. Maybe a bite mark or two. Hopefully you could avoid getting your face burned off with magic. Sucking horns was apparently VERY dangerous according to Applejack. Of course she's out for your butt so you tried not to listen to her too much.

The moment came finally came with the opening of the bathroom door.

Out stepped a blushing Twilight Sparkle. Dressed in nothing but her undies and socks. She knew your one weakness, knee high socks. Her wings were sticking out at her sides, barely folding enough to let her through the door. She looked you straight in the face, biting her lip and rubbing her arm. She had apparently never done this with a stallion. Or a human. Or any sort of species now that you thought about it. You yourself had been on the receiving end a few times, but never like this. You had had some real messed up women who were willing to get a strap on and pretend, but this was real. The very thought of it was making you pretty hard. Twilight herself was experiencing much of the same. Her tiny, white panties were struggling to hold her excitement in. The whole scene appeared as if someone had crammed a fist in the thing.

Damn it was hot.

"H-hey Anon… thanks for doing this." She barely squeaked out, blushing so hard it showed through her fur. You smirked and assured it was your pleasure. She smiled at that, coming towards the bed with her bulge at mouth level for you. You closed the book and set it on the nightstand, scooting forward to meet her. She looked down at you with those massive purple eyes, hopeful and excited about what you had in store for her. She was quite nervous of course. And you could feel it. The last thing you wanted was for her to be tense and rigid during her big moment, so you stopped her from climbing in the bed. With one of her legs hiked up and the other on the floor, her bulge became even more prominent. You rubbed her thigh and moved in to kiss it. She gasped as you did, feeling your long inhale on her and your soft lips brushing on her covered member.

"Anon... oh I've dreamt about this for so long." She moaned while her soft hands pushed into your hair for leverage. You traced the outline of her thick shaft with your nose, using a free hand to cup her impressive jewels. You nuzzled in and smooched on the folded thing, the feeling of your face on her making Twilight buck abruptly. Her hips jutted forward and squished her organ against you, momentarily knocking you off for a second. She squeaked in embarrassment, only to get a charmed smile from you. You returned to your nuzzling and kissing of her package, your hand playing around with her balls.

"I wanna fuck you so bad… you're the sexiest thing I've ever seen." She moaned with growing difficulty, pulling at your hair. You nibbled on her with a free hand going to the brim of her underwear. You began to tug it downwards while your nibbling increased in intensity, your mouth now open and actively nomming on her rod. It wasn't even at full length and yet it fell like a forearm, folded neatly it its fabric prison. Before you could really pull down the garment however, Twilight gripped your wrist tightly. She stopped you form going any further and met your confused gaze.

"N-not yet… I wanna try something." She pushed you back under the covers, slinking in as well. She nestled in over you, straddling your hips as her bulge grew.

"Flip over… show me that ass." She squeaked, an adorable smile on her face. You smirked up at her and did as you were asked, turning belly down and exposing your perk, covered cheeks to her. You could feel as she laid down on top of you, her goodies settling right between your cheeks. It tickled you in just the right way, both of you letting out a satisfied mew. You felt her belly and breasts settle on your back, her arms going to either side of your shoulders. It felt wonderful, she was so warm and soft. Her fur rubbed against your bare flesh, made even better by the way she bucked into your plentiful cheeks excitedly. You felt her breaths on the back of your neck, getting a sweet nuzzle in the back of your head. You were about to settle your head on the pillow, but you were interrupted by a book floating in front of your two.

"I thought we'd look at some of these sexy pictures before we started. Maybe give us some ideas." She said innocently, you getting a chance to read the covered while Twilight continued to gyrate her hips into your backside. The title read as "The pony-sutra. A guide to love making and intercourse". It was a newer looking book, with full color pictures and everything. A pink aura flipped the page to a book marked section, Twilight's head coming to rest right next to yours. It looked like a mare with a stallion on his back, legs up like bunny ears and mare panting like a tired dog.

"I always like the missionary. It's so much sexier to watch your squirm." She moaned in your ear, still grinding and pushing her hips into you. You felt like you were going to cream yourself, being pinned by Twilight and dry humped like an old pillow. It was so warm and sensational, the bulge of her rubbing into your butt and further warming the two of you. You felt her hips pull back further one time, something hot and fleshy slapping against your back. She grunted and laid herself back down on you, you suddenly realizing what had happened.

"Mmmh… you like how my cock feels against your ass Anon?" So much for nervous Twilight you guessed. You could only let out a short moan, pushing back into her. You could feel her full length of hardening, throbbing meat against you, pushing and rubbing in between your accepting cheeks. She was something like 10 inches long, the longest you had ever taken. She giggled as you pushed back into her with the same rhythm, turning the page to another position. This time the stallion was bent over a log, hands on his back and 2 mares going to town on him. One at his butt and the other at his face, both pictured with devious smirks. Whatever company printed this book was awfully good with getting away with straight porn. These were real pictures with real ponies having sex in them.

While you were trying to contemplate this and really work it, Twilight wasn't letting up.

"Oooh this one's good. I've always wanted to fuck your face Anon. You would love that wouldn't you?" She whispered it in your ear, but you were too far gone. You were blushing harder than you ever had in your life, just trying to keep from cumming in your under pants right now. Your lack of a response rewarded you a giggle from her, the page turning once again.

"I didn't think it would take this long to get you so excited, but this is the last one." The page turned to a large picture of the stallion from earlier, this time with a face full of mare cum on him. His mouth hung open wide, a glob of white dripping from his bottom lip along with several more smeared across his face. You felt a pang of arousal rocket through you, Twilight's tongue running across your cheek.

"It says a Mare's cum tastes much better if she eats a certain diet. You'll have to be the judge of that though." She growled, her hands crawling under your arms and locking on your shoulders. You felt a soft muzzle push into the back of your head, your face going to the page of the book in submission.

"Mh… all this talk of cum has got me thinking." She said into your hair, taking a moment to huff in your scent. Her hips stopped their grinding, her body actually starting to pull off you. You looked back towards her with a bit of disappointment, your blush doubling in intensity at a completely open view of her rod.

"Lay on your back." She commanded, getting a squeeze in on your vulnerable butt. You gasped at her touch, only hesitating for a moment before turning over for her. She still straddled your hips, your bulges meeting once you had completed the movement. Her balls pushed out obviously from her panties, resting snuggly on yours for the moment with her actual shaft protruding far from the confines of the cloth. She looked down at you with a sweet smile, reaching down to rub on your chest and stomach. You simply let her, loving that was enjoying herself in such a way with you.

"All mine. Finally." She growled, her magic activating to undo the straps on her bra. It quickly was done away with and was tossed to the side of the room. Her breasts then hung free, the warm mounds bouncy and soft to the touch. You obliged yourself and reached for a handful, getting one in each hand and squeezing gently. You were met with a surprised squeak on Twilight's end, her wings so stiff at her sides they were twitching and fluttering involuntarily. Your palms covered her nipples entirely, the purple flesh of them hot against your flesh. She pushed and grinded into your bulge, getting more and more excited by the second. It was then that her magic sparked and ripped the tiny strip of cloth apart. Her panties flew from her suddenly, her also taking a stiff scoot upwards towards your face. You were focused on her breasts at the moment, letting her flat tip bop you right in the chin. She squeaked at the touch, biting her lip and looking down at you. You met gazes, her erection slowly moving farther and farther up your face. Her tip came to a stop on your lips, a dribble of pre-cum coming from its opening. You smiled and looked up to her, finding a nervous blush on her face.

"Are you comfortable? Could you get it in from there?" You craned your neck upwards and kissed her head. She shuttered, but she also pulled you downwards in the bed. Now your face was mouth level with her balls, a bit of confusion on your face. It wasn't addressed then and there, but she fell to her hands and knees above you. Her hips rose up along with her member, the angle allowing her to place the head squarely on your mouth. You blushed and crossed your eyes to look at it, getting a taste of her delicious pre.

"Three taps on the thigh if you're choking." You gave a devious smirk, opening your mouth and slurping the first three inches right in. She gasped and kept her eyes to yours, her hips slowly moving back and forth. You suckled tightly on her thick head, craving more of her sweet, salty pre-cum. She obliged, pushing her head deeper into your mouth in increments of humping. She was gentle of course, controlling herself with shallow, quickly little thrusts in and out of your waiting mouth. Eventually, her head hit the back of your throat, you preparing to take her.

"Suck it. Oooooh yes! Your mouth is so soft Anon!" She moaned, pushing her hips even further. You felt her head beginning to slip into your throat at that, your grip on her thick thighs tightening as she did. You breathed through your nose as best you could. But the urge to gag was quick to approach. You resisted as best you could, being relieved of it when she pulled back out. The suckling on your end was continuous, filling the room with loud slurps and deep moans. The vibrations of which further stimulated the unicorn to push further into your throat. Her medial ring pushed past your lips, a good portion of her shaft no buried in your tight throat. She gasped loudly and wagged her tail, her smile infectious and joyful.

"Stallions-MH!- are always so much cuter when the-EEY have such a big cock in their mouth." She complimented, petting your head with a gentle hand. Her face fucking continued on like this for a good while. She would pump in as deep as the mid portion of her purple shaft, pull back until only the flare was in your mouth and then push back in slowly and gently. You enjoyed every second of course. But you felt you could do better. With another one of her deep thrusts, you threw your arms up and gripped her midsection. She squeaked as you did, looking down at you with a bit of concern. Before she could say anything however, you were quick to begin deep throating the rest of her delicious, throbbing shaft. You pushed the thing deeper and deeper, the uncomfortable sensation flowing freely as you felt your whole airway blocked up with the unicorns member. It hurt but you held on, feeling her balls rest and eventually completely cover your chin.

"A-anon! Mmmh! You're so amazing!" She gasped as you held her in, refusing to let even a drop of her bliss escape you. You felt her thickness throb in your mouth, her heart beat tangible against your tongue before you finally decided to pull back. She panted hard as you did, the throbbing quickening and intensifying as her massive member rubbed against the inside of your throat.

"Mmmh! Anon! I'm gonna-… HNNG!" She struggled to get the words out, the sensation of a tight boy's throat squeezing and rubbing her most sensitive parts too much to bare. With her eyes to yours she jerked her hips back and popped it free of your mouth. You followed after it though, only to get a blast of thick, gooey cum in the bridge of the nose. You squeaked and fell back, Twilight's tongue lulling out of her mouth as she blew her massive load right in your face. She watched every moment of it, getting a perfect view of the carnage. She panted while her thick, bulbous head spewed thick white on you, three more spurts landing gobs of stickiness on your eye, forehead and lips. You both panted while the afterglow wore off, you being the first to move with a lovingly kiss on the tip of her rock hard member.

"Aaah…" She whimpered, her shaft shimmering and dripping with your spit. You smiled up at her, watching as she scooted back lazily. She laid on you, her breasts against your chest and her belly smooshing like a wonderfully soft, warm pillow. You met face to face with her, simply staring up at her as she got control of her panting. You pushed your hands under her wings to gently hug her, feeling her wet shaft squish between the warmth of your bodies. She suddenly ran her tongue up your face, starting at your chin and sliding up to your forehead. She took a line of cum with her lick, holding it in her mouth and taking long, ragged breaths through her nose. She wasted no time in connecting your mouths for a kiss. You tasted her tongue in your mouth, immediately feeling a mix of it and her thick cum. You held the kiss in an airtight fashion, sucking the deliciousness out of her mouth. She happily pushed it to you, the sound of smacking lips and suckling surrounded you two. Even when the taste of cum left you, the kiss lasted. She ravenously attacked your mouth, humping into your stomach in a flurry of heated passion. There wasn't anything you could do about it, her large, soft body kept you pinned down and vulnerable to her desire. The feeling of it all was beyond your comprehension. The softness of her belly, the plushness of her large breasts smearing against you, the throbbing of her rock hard member against you.

You couldn't handle it, bucking back into her belly and firing your load. She slowed down as you did, breaking the intense kiss with a loud pop. She panted and stared down at you lustfully, leaning over to catch a view of the mess you made on her. She smiled slowly at the sight of her still erect member laying against yours. Your luv juice matting the fur on near the top of her belly.

"You came already?" You blushed in embarrassment, nodding slowly and looking away from her. She put a hand to your chin and turned it to face her, her snoot touching to your still cum covered nose.

"That's so sexy Anon." She cooed, lapping a dollop of cum off your face.

"If you're still good to go… I wanna try something else." You nodded to her dreamily, rubbing on her back and holding her close. She glided back off of you, kneeling with her knees adjacent to your butt. Her horn lit up as your legs lifted up along some of your lower body. She placed your knees on her shoulder, resting your shoulders on her knees so your hole was open and exposed right to her. She pushed your legs forward and nestled each on either side of your head. With your tight opening exposed freely to her, you watched a collection of things levitated from her nightstand. You couldn't get a view of them before they came to a rest by her side. Not that you were particularly interested at the moment. The second your mind started to wonder a unicorn tongue was pressing to your hole.

"Mmmmmh. I've always wanted to taste you Anon." She moans, taking another long, wet lap between your spread cheeks. Her arms wrapped around your stomach, holding you in place for her greedy tonguing. You moaned femininely for her, urging her to continue with her warm, loving actions. You moved your arms to grip your legs, keeping them open for the unicorn's snoot. She happily dug right into the meal set out before her, lapping and suckling your tight opening to her heart's content. You loved the feeling of her hot, wet organ grinding and probing your opening. The bliss flowed freely in you, a strange stretching sensation coming quickly. You looked up at her as her she pulled back from your butt, her horn lighting up. You asked what she was doing, getting a giggle back from her.

"Just using a bit of magic to open this beautiful butt up." She said as you caught view of a magical member sliding inside you. You could only barely see the base of it, but you recognized the feel as a human. With gasp you accepted the thick rod of magic being pushed inside you. It was only a few inches, but you felt Twilight go back in for her licking. With your hole open she dipped her tongue right past your pucker. With her tongue feeling around inside you, you struggled to hold back your orgasm. You had never felt anything like it before. A warm, thick member pressed inside AND beautiful girl rimming you at the same time. An erection bounced between your legs, your balls getting gripped gently by Twilight as she continued with her inward assault.

"Anon you've got such a tight little ass. You're squeezing this magic like a vice grip aren't you? You just can't wait till I get my cock inside you can't you?" She groaned, dipping her snoot back into lap against your inner walls. You agreed with her. Even begged her to just stick it inside you. You wanted so bad to feel that throbbing shaft buried inside your warm hole. The throbbing, fleshy rod pressing into your back was just begging for another release. One you were aching to give to it. You wanted to milk her dry, absolutely drain your princess of her delicious seed. However long it took you were willing to wait. Anything to pleasure her.

Her licking intensified, with her fingers only working to spread your hole wider and wider as she huffed and licked fervently. Her fingers were dipping into your open hole, wiggling about to further stimulate. You had to try your best to keep from cumming on yourself again. Before long however, you guess she had her fill, the magical member dissipating and letting your opening close again. She made it close around her tongue however, getting one last taste of your insides. You moaned once more, loving the feel it pulling out at a painfully slow rate. She giggled at your sex face, loving the absolutely bewildered look on you as you struggled to catch up with her.

"Now comes my favorite part." She growled, grabbing you up in her magic. With a quick flick she rolled your over to your hands and knees, placing you in front of her. You swayed a bit before her, still caught up in your intense sex funk. She was happy to assist you though, using her magic like tethers to hold you in place. Two lines of pink descended from the ceiling, letting your midsection rest on them like a soft swing. You happily rested against it, feeling Twilight's member push between your cheeks and grind against your sopping wet hole. You blushed and looked back at her, meeting her eyes as you wiggled your behind.

"You want me to put it in Anon? Give you a big, thick pony cock to milk?" She asked as she rubbed one of your buttocks, giving the other a spank. You squeaked and answered her question, pushing back into her excitedly. You felt a glob of pre-cum on your back, her shaft gliding downwards to become level with your tight opening. She stopped there, a hand of hers going to push your head down. Your view fell upon your own member, swinging about under you both. A pink blob of magic floated before it, it slowly moving towards your hard member.

"I thought I'd really make this enjoyable for you. Just to show my appreciation to you for letting me borrow this adorable butt of yours Anon." The blob engulfed your member with a swift jot forward, encasing it in the softest, warmest sensation you had ever felt. You gasped and moaned loudly as it did, your hips bucking into it lustfully. The action made your cheeks squeeze Twi's member, getting her even more excited as she grabbed onto you for leverage.

"This is it Anon. After this you and your girly butt belong to me. You'll never think of any other mare's cock ever again." She guaranteed, pushing into you. The slight flare of her head parted your tight opening, only going further and further until you had no choice. Your warm ring parted and allowed her entry. With a bit of a buck forward you felt a rush mare cock inside you. Once the head was inside your wet hole there was hardly any resistance to the pony. Her first 4 inches popped right inside and pushed you forward on the swing. You gasped loudly and bucked into her still milking magic. She groaned and closed her eyes, squeezing both your cheeks warmly. You adjusted quickly, feeling the pulse of her heart inside you through her shaft. You groaned as she continued to slide in deeper and deeper.

"Anon… oh sweet Celestia it's even better than I imagined." She moaned, stopping at her medial ring and pulling back to begin the age old motion. You let your head hang as she slid back and forth slowly at first, urging her to go faster with praise and compliments of her wonderful member. Your insides tightened on her as the magic around your member continued to milk your hard rod. She pushed in hard, slipping past her medial ring and burying a full eight inches of pony thickness inside your wanting butt. She watched as she fucked, loving the sight of a human boy's squeezing opening accepting her rather meaty pole. It only made her fuck you faster. Making you gently sway back and forth in the little swing of magic.

"You want me to cum inside you Anon? You want me to fill you up with my hot, sticky cum?" She growled in your ear, leaning in and keeping her pace rather well. You only nodded, too far gone to answer back coherently. She giggled and licked your cheek, leaning back so she could watch the best part. With a strong thrust she pushed forward once more. This time however, she shoved her entire member inside you. Going all the way to her sheath her balls came to rest against yours, bumping and bouncing while your butt stretched wide to hold all the pony inside. You gasped and went wide eyed at her deep thrust, feeling a bulge in your stomach as you fired into the magical masseuse around your shaft. Watched as it pooled into a small orb within the magic, taking every drop you gave it.

Twilight then took on a whole new pace, bucking back and forth strongly with her whole shaft in tow. All ten inches of her pink flesh pounded you senseless, sliding in and out noisily of your soft, warm insides. She panted and spanked you, her body jiggling and bouncing at her own pace as he took full advantage of you. You eagerly accepted her, wanting to pleasure her with all you could give to her. You felt her head rub you raw, your insides purposely squeezing on her to get to cum quicker. You begged her to fill you up, make you absolutely gush with her delicious cum. With your words she felt herself bury in one last time, her thickness throbbing and depositing her massive amount of cum inside you.

"Anon! HNNNG!" Was all she could get out as she came inside you, covering her face with your back as she hugged you round the stomach. The slight bulge in your gut from her head now started to grow from the copious amount of cum being poured inside you. You though it would be over after her fourth spurt of thick, sticky cum, but you were dead wrong. After 6 spurts of mind numbing amounts of cum she finally came to a stop. Balls deep inside you, your belly bulging with her mare cum, she pulled you backwards and onto her. You both fwumped onto the bed softly, panting and sweating while her magic pulled the covers over you. She rolled you both onto your sides, her arms still wrapped about your exhausted, sweating body. Her member began to soften inside you, eventually being slowly and sensually pulled out by her. It was quickly replaced by something rubbery and thick however, your legs being spread slightly again by her magic. You were too tired to struggle, feeling a pair of panties being pulled up on you and a plug being gingerly worked inside your stuffed butt. When you relaxed, you could feel the plug with in you, the tight panties being pulled over your cheeks holding it in surely. Once you were properly pantied, Twilight pulled you in for a tight, warm hug.

"Anon… I love you." You said you loved her as well, getting a hand of hers and kissing it affectionately.

"I want you to come live with me. I wanna make love to you every night." She moaned breathily, rubbing your chest and face in a stupor of sleepiness and sexual funk.

"You'd make me the happiest mare in Equestria if you'd move in with me... and to a lesser extent Spike." It only took you a moment's hesitation before you agreed, rolling over in bed and nestling your face in under her chin. The familiar sensation of her rotund stomach pressing into you came forth, lulling you into a wonderfully warm sleepiness. She smiled and pulled you deeper into the cuddles, throwing her legs and wings around you under the covers.

"Thank you Anon." And with that, you both slept tightly that night. One of you mysteriously waking up with a butt ache the following morning.

_**Author's Retardation: **__**It' just clop. If you're offended or grossed out then you obviously didn't read the warning or you didn't care. So it's your own fault. Seriously. If you ARE into this kind of thing and didn't like it that means it was probably shitty… which I really have no trouble in believing. Thanks for reading. (By the way I'm editing all this by myself, so if there are spelling mistakes that means for the life of me I could not find them)**_


End file.
